


Frills and Satin

by tenshisama (chicken_nuggie)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Spit Roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_nuggie/pseuds/tenshisama
Summary: Leo and Ritsu make a bet with Izumi that results in a loss for Izumi. He has to wear a maid dress for a day and serve his boyfriends.





	Frills and Satin

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill I finished out for the Ensemble Stars kink meme! The request and the original fill I posted can be found here: https://kinkstars.dreamwidth.org/1060.html?thread=12324#cmt12324

“Ousama, I think we may have outdone ourselves...” The smug grin was more than evident in the dark haired teen’s voice, crimson hues dragging over the way the maid dress hugged their dear boyfriend’s body in all the right places. One Sena Izumi was starting to wonder how he lost this bet in the first place, let alone why he had to be in love with two of the worst people on earth. Well, admittedly Leo wasn’t that bad, but in the moment, he was one of the worst for agreeing to this.  
  
“Mmhmm! Sena looks super gorgeous in this dress! I’m glad Wataru let us borrow it~” The ginger was grinning in such a satisfied way, it seemed just looking at Izumi like this was enough to fill him up for the day. “Hey Sena, since we’re alone at Rittsu’s, can’t you treat us nice and special?” Leo looked extremely excited about this, and Ritsu gave a glance to him, almost surprised. Except, he wasn’t really, knowing their boyfriend’s capability of forgetting things.  
  
“Ousama... That was the whole point of this punishment. Hey, Secchan, get me... a slice of chocolate cake.” Ritsu made a motion with his hand, sitting rather comfortably upon a loveseat with Leo. Leo then nearly launched up as he had an idea himself.  
  
“Oh, get me one too!” Ritsu looked at him for a moment, almost offended that he would ask the same, but Izumi was admittedly more offended than him by both their demands.  
  
“You two are gonna get fat eating like this, ugh... Fine, just one slice, though.” Rolling his blue eyes, Leo let out a whine over this, but just fell into agreement with it, though Ritsu was quick to pipe up.  
  
“Secchan, we are the masters here, you know, so... if I wanted two slices, I could have two slices. I’m just not going to since you probably won’t want to make out with me after.” Grinning rather smugly, Izumi just rolled his eyes again before he turned to finally get their slices of cake before Leo piped up now.  
  
“I changed my mind, I just want a glass of ice water, Sena!” Ritsu almost burst out laughing before Leo shoved him a bit, and Izumi just heaved the heaviest sigh that he thought his lungs would collapse. How he was boyfriends with both of them was still beyond him, and he made his way into the Sakuma household's kitchen. It was surprisingly not nearly as gothic as he expected it to be, but there was a nice glass container protecting a beautiful chocolate cake with only a couple slices already taken out of it. He wondered if it was purchased, given how nice it looked, and he really doubted Ritsu could make something presentable.  
  
Upon obtaining the two demands, he turned to return to the room they were all settled in, before he nearly dropped the plate and glass of water. "Y'know, if you two are going to be this obvious, you should have requested something else to begin with." Leo was settled in Ritsu's lap, straddling his hips and kissing at his neck now, grinding against him with soft whines. Ritsu gave a quiet groan before looking to Izumi.  
  
"Well, I was containing myself pretty well, but I made a passing comment to Ousama that I gave you panties to wear with that... and maybe filled his brain with ideas of fucking you in those panties... He seemed to get really turned on about it." He let out a breathy laugh before letting out a particularly breathy moan when Leo bit into his shoulder. Admittedly, watching his boyfriends grinding on each other was getting to him a bit, and before he could even suggest anything, Ritsu grinned and tossed him a glance. "Secchan... How about you keep up the act, yeah? I'm sure we'll need that cake and water after this, just set it aside and come treat your masters with some love and respect, ahh?"  
  
Izumi would have complained, but given the way the lace underwear he was wearing started to get even more uncomfortable as he watched Leo desperately grinding and whining against Ritsu... Well, his mouth basically stopped functioning for a moment. When he was done short circuiting, he gave a slow nod before making his way over to them, though he was stopped short with Ritsu speaking up again.  
  
"Ah... Secchan... lube... and condoms... Mm... In my bag over there..." Izumi nodded, though he then realized the bag was Ritsu's school bag and he couldn't help a look of disgust.  
  
"Kuma-kun. Seriously? You keep lube and condoms on you even at school?" Ritsu laughed before he bit back a moan as Leo was shifting his clothes off his body to taste the rest of his skin. "Lemme guess, you and Leo get frisky in the club room when I'm not around, yeah?" Ritsu almost looked stunned when he glanced to Izumi, though it was short lived when Leo ground in a particular way against his clothed hard on.  
  
"Uh, actually, yeah... I had it for if you ever wanted to join us too but-- hnn! But you always said it's gross to do that at school... Ousama gets too frantic to really care." Grinning, he then gasped as Leo started licking and sucking on one of his nipples. "F-Fuck, Ousama, a little more gentle with the suction..." Pushing at Leo's head, the ginger eased up, only to eventually pull away, verdant gaze fogged with heavy arousal.  
  
"Mm, Sena, hurry up, I wanna taste you too..." Their king practically whined while Izumi grabbed the condoms and lube, and Ritsu was quick to start kissing Leo to contain him for now, earning pleased moans and whimpers. Izumi kind of wished he could move quicker than his arousal fogged brain was allowing as the panties rubbed against his cock. "Mhnn... Rittsu, ahh... c'mon, lemme... taste Sena..." Ritsu only hushed him softly with a finger, chuckling a bit.  
  
"Now, now, Ousama, we can't do that as masters... we have to make sure Secchan serves us first..." Scarlet gaze fell upon Izumi as he finally made it over to them, clearly uncomfortable in the dress and panties by now. "Mm, Secchan... How do you feel about taking it in both holes?" The resulting flush of Izumi's cheeks was enough for Ritsu to assume that yes, Izumi wanted that, he shifted so that Leo wasn't in his lap and settled next to him. "Ousama, take your pants and underwear off." Leo almost couldn't do that much as he tried to almost rip them off in his impatience. Ritsu followed suit, removing his pants and underwear as well.  
  
"Now, Secchan..." Both of them were pretty hard already, clearly having enjoyed each other while Izumi was absent for only a short while. "Suck me off... and Ousama's gonna finger you, and also give you a nice treat I told him to give you once you came back..." Izumi shuddered with the comment on a "nice treat", wondering what it could be before Ritsu was guiding him in between his legs, and he steadied himself on his knees with his hands on the other's thighs. As he took Ritsu's cock into his hand to start at the tip, he was caught entirely off guard as he felt Leo's hand pulling the lace underwear aside to start fingering him with a couple generously lubricated fingers.  
  
"O-Ousama-- fff... ahhh... f-fuck, I know you're impatient, but you could t-take the... u-underwear off..." Leo shook his head a bit humming quite happily at the sight before him, biting his lip as he couldn't help humping against Izumi's leg as he worked his ass open. "Kuma-kun, did you slip him an aphrodisiac or somethin-- hhh... fuck, Ousama..." Starting to suck at the tip of Ritsu's cock, he only received a breathy laugh before Ritsu was doing his best to not shove his dick down Izumi's throat.  
  
"Nah... I think he just liked the idea of you in p-panties... a bit too much... I was gonna ask you to do some more stuff, but... ahh... I told him you were wearing panties and he just got... really turned on about it..." A half truth, he was definitely teasing at Leo himself since he was growing impatient enough just watching Izumi walk around in the short dress. Leaning back on his palms, he let Izumi do all the work for now, enjoying the way he was having difficulties remaining on his cock for long each time Leo bent those nice piano fingers at just the right angle. It was when he added a third that Izumi was just rubbing Ritsu with a hand to try and even keep up, moaning more than he could hold back as Leo grew more frantic. Feeling the ginger's cock rubbing and humping against his thigh wasn't making it any easier.  
  
"Sena... ahh... R-Rittsu, c'mon, I wanna... hnnn... I wanna feel Sena, he's so tight right now... hnn... Please..." Ritsu was surprised Leo was even waiting, and he let out a laugh, despite it following with a moan. He simply gave the ginger a nod, and Leo was about to dive for Ritsu's bag to get a condom when he was reminded, rather rudely, as Ritsu tossed one at his face. "Thank you, Rittsu!"  
  
"Ousama, you can thank Secchan, he brought them over for us..." The smirk was more than audible in his voice while Leo adjusted himself, only to then stop a moment as he remembered the "nice treat" Ritsu promised he had. "Do you need some lube for that, Ousama?" Ritsu didn't even wait for a response before tossing the bottle to him, and Leo caught it this time, trying to figure out how the contraption in his hands now worked. "You just slide it on, Ousama." Leo nodded, then moving his hands around Izumi's waist to pull his cock out, earning a moan from them both as Izumi pushed his hips back against Leo's with the way he hugged around him. Ritsu watched them all the while, panting softly as Izumi still stroked his cock.  
  
Finally, Leo used his still somewhat lubricated fingers to lube up the ring, sliding it over Izumi until it was at the base. It seemed a bit large for Izumi's cock, but it served its purpose once Leo started stroking him a bit. "Ahh... Sena... you're so hot and I can feel it throbbing... Mmm... Not yet though, can't cum until me and Ritsu have." With that, he was at the end of his requests, because he was sliding the condom on and lubing his cock up to then push the panties aside once more and slide right in. Izumi nearly bit into Ritsu's thigh til it bled when he felt not only the cock ring's subtle tightness, but also Leo pushing into him while the ring seemed to stifle his orgasm.  
  
"O-Ousama, p-please... ahh... T-Talking like that..." Izumi was beyond a complete mess with just listening to Leo practically comment on the process, but it didn't help that Ritsu was helping him up into his lap to better accomodate not only Leo, but himself as well. When he felt the gentle hand in his hair, he knew Ritsu wasn't going to be that gentle once his mouth was on his cock again, so he relaxed his throat and leaned in to take Ritsu all the way to the base.  
  
"F-Fuck-- S-Secchan...!" Ritsu nearly lost his load at that instant, but managed to barely restrain himself, groaning and tightening his grip in Izumi's hair. This earned a groan from the silver haired teen in question, only causing the back of his throat to vibrate a bit against the tip. "A-Ahh... Ousama, are you sure you're f-fucking him hard enough?" At the comment, Leo only glanced up for a fraction of a second before he was seemingly beyond focused on Izumi's back and ass. Though Izumi was still dressed in the maid dress, it was steadily rising, majority due to Leo touching and feeling over the other's pale skin.  
  
"Ahh... Sena's s-so tight... Mhnn... C-Can... Can you w-wear cute panties again some time...?" Panting, it seemed Leo was more than lost in the pleasure, finally grabbing Izumi's hips to put his focus into how strongly he could snap his hips. The reactions were some of the best, as he felt Izumi clench around him and he was finding it difficult to hold back.  
  
Ritsu was the first to finish, letting out a breath of the two's names, gripping at Izumi's head with both hands without thinking about it too much. Luckily for Ritsu, Izumi had gotten a bit used to this with his two boyfriends' tendency to shove him down once they orgasmed. "A-Ahh... sorry, Secchan..." Watching Izumi swallow most of it, however, earned a shudder and he gently stroked through Izumi's hair after the ex-model pulled away to moan as Leo continued to pound into him until he stilled, filling the condom as he orgasmed.  
  
After a few moments, Leo pulled out, tying the condom off and tossing it into a trash bin in the room. Ritsu mentioned he'd take care of it later in case he heard of his parents stopping in ( though he doubted that would happen, it was more in case his brother decided to prod at him ) before they both remembered Izumi was still without an orgasm. "Mmm, Rittsu, can I have a taste now, so Sena can finish?" Leo was still very much energetic, seemingly unphased by the orgasm he had only moments ago, and Ritsu just waved a bit, nodding as he tried to catch his own breath.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Ousama. I'm beat, Secchan sucked all the energy out of my body~" With this, Leo leaned over to pick Izumi off the floor and set him on the couch so that the dress was out of his way. "I'll watch though, heh." Ritsu grinned from where he was seated, at least wanting to watch how good Leo was at giving head, since Izumi liked to brag that Leo was at least a hundred times better than he was at it.  
  
"W-Wait, Ousama, don't just--" It was then that Izumi nearly shoved his own cock down Leo's throat as Leo didn't just go down on him, but he removed the cock ring all in one quick motion before he went down on him. It was so hot and painful that Izumi felt tears prick at his eyes, but he continued to thrust into the ginger's mouth, moaning and almost sobbing as he begged Leo to devour him whole. It only took a few moments of Leo hitting all the places he'd memorized before he swallowed around Izumi's cock and was then swallowing the other's release. The orgasm hit Izumi just hard enough that those earlier tears started dripping down his cheeks as he moaned Leo's name.  
  
When Leo pulled away, he licked his lips and cleaned whatever was left on Izumi's cock with a huge grin. "Mm, Sena will always taste the best~ You eat the healthiest, after all!" Ritsu glanced over at Leo with an offended look for a moment. "You eat too many sweets, Rittsu!! Yours tastes bitter..."  
  
"At least let me give you a facial some time, Ousama, you don't have to swallow, y'know." Leo thought on it before giving a shrug, taking the panties off of Izumi since they were a bit gross after what they did.  
  
"But swallowing is way sexier, right, Sena?" Izumi was still trying to gather himself before he tossed them both a dirty look.  
  
"Who cares what's sexier... Just... Kuma-kun, Ousama... Can you please get me into the shower or a bath... I feel really gross and sweaty now in this damn dress." Leo laughed and helped Izumi up, about to run to the bathing room when he realized he didn't remember where it was in the household.  
  
"Rittsu!! Take your king and fellow knight to the bathing room, this instant! I don't remember where it is because your house is too fancy!" Ritsu laughed before finally dragging himself off the loveseat, shedding the rest of his outfit since he figured he probably needed to bathe too.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it's not my fault us knights live in nicer houses than our good Ousama. I'll take you there, though." Smiling and ruffling Leo's hair, he tugged the hairtie out, and before Leo could protest, he offered them all three bathing together.  
  
"Ahh, what about the chocolate cake and water?" Ritsu almost burst into maniacal laughter at this, grinning and giving Leo a kiss.  
  
"I drank it and ate the cake already when you were busy eating Sena." Leo looked upset, but then he remembered it meant Izumi would only kiss him for a while and he was happy again. Ritsu, of course, knew full well and could only roll his eyes as he showed Leo where the bathing room was while he grabbed them towels and robes for when they finished. He also made a mental note to wash the maid dress and have Rei return it, since Wataru was one of his friends, after all.


End file.
